Mélodie enneigée
by Shimizu-sama
Summary: La neige tombe doucement sur la Soul Society et tous les Shinigamis et âmes y vivant se regroupent en famille ou entre amis, mais deux puissants gradés sont pourtant seuls en ce soir du 24 décembre. Est-ce que la douce mélodie enneigée pourra réchauffer le cœur de ces deux âmes en peine par ce froid si glacial ?


**Mélodie enneigée**

La neige avait envahit les rues du Gotei 13, plongeant ainsi la Soul Society dans un épais manteau de neige. Tous les shinigimis étaient tranquillement installés chez eux au coins du feu en famille ou entre ami, mais Renji Abarai, lui ne voulait pas rester avec les autres et préféra partir dans les allées du Rukongai, plus précisémment à Inuzuri, là où il a vécu tant d'années. Ce district regorgeait de souvenir, heureux comme triste. Il avait construit une partie de sa vie ici, dans cet endroit sale et délabré mais pourtant si chaud au fond de son cœur. Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur ses lèvres en se rappelant d'une rencontre en particulier qui l'a marquée à jamais. Fermant les yeux, les images du passé refirent surface.

Un petit garçon à la chevelure rouge mi-long courrait dans les rues d'Inuzuri, son visage était rougeit par le froid et ses lèvres devenaient bleu-violet C'était un hiver très rude et tout comme les enfants vivant dans les rues, ce jeune garçon était très peu vêtu et n'avait aucun endroit ou se réfugier pour l'hiver. La neige avait déjà recouvert de plusieurs centimètre le sol terreux du district 78. Le petit garçon continuait sa course ne se sousciant pas du froid qui lui mordait la peau. Si on se rapprochait assez près de lui, on pouvait constater des larmes couler sur ses douce joues, marchant sur une plaque de verglas, il trébucha brutallement dans la neige et au lieu de se relever, il resta ainsi, allongé sur le sol, continuant à pleurer en silence.

Plusieurs minutes ou même heures passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge. Finalement, les ténèbres lui ouvrient les bras et il s'y réfugea doucement espérant ne plus jamais se réveiller dans ce monde si cruel pour un si jeune garçon. Il savait déjà qu'il était condamné de toute façon, il fallait être honnête, un petit garçon ne vivait pas longtemps dans de telle circonstance. Pas de nourriture, pas de vêtement chaud, pas de maison pour se protéger du froid de l'hiver, la seule chose qu'il possèdait, c'était la solitude.

Chaque jour il mourrait de faim, chaque jour il se faisait tabasser par les racailles du coins, chaque jour il espèrait silencieusement qu'un miracle se produise, mais rien ne se passait jamais et le cycle de souffrance dans lequel il était tombé à la mort de sa mère continuait inlassablement. Malgré tout il tenait le coup et continuait de survivre tant bien que mal mais aujourd'hui il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop dur. Avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent définitivement, il pensa : « même le meilleur guerrier fini par s'effondrer un jour ».

Mais il en fu décidé autrement pour ce petit garçon qui se réveilla à la chaleur d'un lit de fortune mais tout de même douillé et un feu de bois qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Un peu désorienté, le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la faible lumière et se redressa lentement en observant son environnement. Il était dans ce qui semblait être un petit salon où se trouvait un lit, un canapé, une table avec deux chaises et une sorte de petite cuisine dans un coins de la pièce. C'était modeste mais tout était propre et bien rangé.

Dans le petit coins cuisine se trouvait un homme d'age mure qui semblait préparer une soupe. Doucement il se tourna, dos contre le plan de travail et adressa un sourire éclatant au petit garçon qui baissa timidement la tête. Lui qui pensait en finir avec la vie se retrouvait chez un inconnu qui avait l'air si gentil en plus de ça. Mais même s'il lui avait sauvé la vie, le jeune garçon savait qu'il devrait tôt ou tard retourner dans les rues froide. Cette réflexion le fit frisonner ce que remarqua l'inconnu.

Doucement pour ne pas effrayer le garçon, il s'approcha de lui et s'assit au bord du lit. Toujours avec douceur il le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement. Silencieusement, des larmes refirent leurs apparitions sur les joues de l'enfant. Sans le moindre mot ils restèrent ainsi dans un silence reposant et chaleureux. L'homme à la longue chevelure violette ferma les yeux et s'allonga avec son petit cadeau car pour lui ce garçon était un cadeau que lui faisait le roi. Qui sait peut-être était-ce vrai ?

Renji rouvrit les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue. Pour lui cela restera éternellement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Après ça il n'a connu que la joie auprès de cette homme doux et intelligent. Lançant un dernier regard sur cette vaste étendu enneigé, il tourna le dos à son passé et marcha lentement en direction de sa nouvelle maison.

Le soleil se levait tranquillement sur la Soul society illuminant de ses doux rayons oranger le manoir Kuchiki. Le chef de cette noble famille était déjà debout dans le jardin, regardant le spectable qui se produisait dans le ciel. Cette période était toujours difficile pour lui, le froid de l'hiver lui rappelait qu'il ne sentirait plus la douce chaleur de sa défunte femme, qu'il ne pourrait plus la prendre dans ses bras au coins du feu, qu'il ne pourrait plus l'entendre rire lui réchauffant ainsi le cœur.

Désormais, tout était si froid, son cœur s'est figé dans la glace et rien n'arrivait à faire fondre ce bloc de glace qui enserrait sa poitrine. Autant le printemps l'appaise, autant l'hiver le rend mélancolique. Le bonheur est éphémère comme la neige, mais sa neige à lui n'a jamais fondu. Un petit rayon de lumière éclaira fugassement le noble, le faisant fermer un instant les yeux.

Il se revoyait dans ce même jardin marchant tranquillement en compagnie de sa jeune épouse. Elle était si belle sous les sakura, souriant et dansant au gré de la douce brise, les jolies fleurs rose virvoltaient autour d'elle rendant le spectacle inoubliable. Byakuya regardait sa femme avec un tendre sourire, heureux de la voir si épagnuit.

Elle venait d'un des pires district du Rukongai, leur rencontre avait été un pur hasard. A l'époque il était sous les ordres du capitaine de la treizième division, Jyushiro Ukitake. Il y avait eu un problème au sein de la division et exceptionnellement, Byakuya avait été envoyé au Rukongai extérminé les trois Hollows qui semait le trouble. Le noble avait vite eu raison d'eux et était rester pour aider les habitant du district 78 et c'est là qu'il la vie, si maigre mais si forte. Elle aidait une vieille dame à s'assoir malgré sa blessur à la jambe. Cette vision avait porté un coup au cœur du shinigami qui s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme pour lui proposer son aide.

Après cette accident, Byakuya n'a jamais pu oublier cette femme si douce et gentille. Décidé de la retrouver, il la chercha dans tout Inuzuri. Rapidement, il pu profiter de sa présence, elle lui disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait même si cela était indécent, elle ne le jugeait pas et le traitait normalement même si elle ajoutait la marque de respect après son prénom. Très vite il comprit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Le jour où elle a accepter de l'épouser était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il voulait tellement vivre avec elle et la sortir de là. Enfin, il pouvait être avec une personne qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est et non pour ce qu'il représente. Les nobles sont si avides de pouvoir et ne pense qu'à une chose, marier leur fille avec lui pour gagner de la puissance vis-à-vis des autre clan. Dans une famille noble on ne laisse rarement la place aux sentiments.

L'enfance qu'il a eu était rythmé par le protocole, tiens toi droit, ne souris pas, reste stoïque, sois fort et puissant. Tout doit être parfait, aucun défaut n'est autorisé. On ne peut pas vraiment parler d'enfance. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir des amis et vivre comme tout le monde mais la vision d'un enfant et souvent loin de la réalité. Une enfance dans le Rukongai n'est pas le rêve idyllique le plus merveilleux comme il a pu le constater durant ces expéditions hors du Gotei 13.

La journée c'était écoulé avec lenteur et le ciel commençait à s'assombrir pour dévoiler les étoiles. Le réveillon était une période de fête mais pour deux personnes ce n'était qu'un moment difficile à passer. Ne voulant plus rester dans son manoir Kuchiki Byakuya décida d'enfiler un manteau chaud de faire un tour. Sa marche le conduisit involontairement au cœur d'Inuzuri où une douce mélodie joué au piano pouvait s'entendre. Suivant ces douce notes, il se retrouva devant une scène de fortune qui avait été monter sur la petite place du district. D'où il était il ne pouvait que voir une chevelure rouge sang. Une personne d'un certain âge se plaça à ses côtés et déclara à voix basse pour ne pas perturber cet instant précieux :

-Douce mélodie qui réchauffe les cœurs brisés, n'est-ce pas ?

Byakuya qui avait été subjugué par les notes tristes que jouait le pianiste se tourna vers un vielle homme qui souriait tendrement en regardant vers la petite scène. Le noble l'observa un moment puis se retourna vers le son du piano tout en lui répondant.

-Effectivement, ce pianiste joue divinement bien.

-Il suis la mélodie que son cœur lui dicte, c'est son histoire que nous pouvons écouter et apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Curieux, Byakuya décida de mieux scruter cet homme qui semblait connaître le pianiste. Il était assez grand avec de long cheveux violet lui tombant dans le bas du dos, malgré les marques du temps sa peau possèdait encore sa finesse d'autrefois, ses traits montraient sa bonté et sa gentillesse. Voulant en savoir plus, il posa la question qui lui titillait la langue.

-Connaissez-vous ce musicien ?

-D'une certaine façon, on peut dire cela, sourit mystérieusement l'homme âgé.

Byakuya voulu en savoir plus mais une voix assez roque mais douce à la fois se mit à résonner dans l'air glacial :

Le ciel est gris, des flocons recouvrent le sol comme autrefois

seul au croisement de ma vie je repense à toi

la joie de t'avoir rencontrer, de t'entendre chanter

je me souviens de chaque note, de chaque mélodie joué

Le temps s'est écouler et tu as disparu mais dans mon cœur tu reste roi

tu as changer ma vie pour le meilleur n'en doute pas

j'aimerais tant, juste un instant que tu sois près de moi

Mais on ne peut vivre que le présent

et tu n'est plus maintenant

pourtant, je voudrais rien qu'une fois

sentir une nouvelle fois tes bras autour de moi

Je poursuit ma route malgré mes doutes

espérant te rendre fier, c'est ma seul prière

Entend ma voix juste pour une fois

chanté ce que je ne te disais pas

Tu as été mon pilier et pour te remercier

je t'offre cette chanson en souvenir de nos moment

où seul tous les deux nous jouions auprès du feu

la musique dansait dans la pièce dévoilant nos sentiments

Mais aujourd'hui un silence règne, je n'ai pas osé pendant des années

retoucher l'ivoir qui liait nos cœurs

pourtant ce soir, là sous la neige, je chante notre passé

tu as été ma vie, mon ange, mon coeur

Le temps s'est écouler et tu as disparu mais dans mon cœur tu reste roi

tu as changer ma vie pour le meilleur n'en doute pas

j'aimerais tant, juste un instant que tu sois près de moi

Mais on ne peut vivre que le présent

et tu n'est plus maintenant

pourtant, je voudrais rien qu'une fois

sentir une nouvelle fois tes bras autour de moi

Et te dire malgré le froid

ces mots que je ne disais pas

je t'aime papa !

Byakuya resta sans voix après cette dernière note qui s'envola doucement dans le ciel. L'homme auprès de lui avait des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et offrit le plus beau des sourires à la scène mais le pianiste ne le vit pas. Se retournant vers le noble, il prit un visage sérieux et déclara calmement.

-Prenez soins de mon garçon, il a eu des moments difficile. Vous avez tous deux vécu des choses qui ont brisés votre cœur mais deux âmes brisés peut se souder ensemble et ne faire plus qu'un. Ne laissez pas votre chance s'échapper sous ptétexte que vous êtes trop cassé. Allez vers lui et dite lui ce que vous n'osez pas vous avouer.

Byakuya se retourna mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il repensa aux paroles du vielle homme se demandant qui il pouvait être pour savoir temps de choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait raison, il y avait un sentiment qu'il rejettait inlasablement, se cachant sous sa noblesse, sous son grade, sous son veuvage. Avec le temps son cœur avait fini par se réchauffer en présence d'une tornade de feu qui l'exaspérais autant qu'il le faisait lentement changer, le rendant plus ouvert, plus...vivant.

Désormais, il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Marchant au devant de la scène il vit que le pianiste n'était autre que son vice-capitaine. Silencieusement, il monta sur la petite estrade et posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui depuis des années prenait soins de lui sans rien dire. Finalement, lui qui traitait son vice-capitaine de brute tout droit sortiede la onzième, se trompait lourdement. Aujourd'hui, il avait découvert une sensibilité émouvante et une plaie qui faisait saigner son cœur.

N'écoutant que les paroles de l'inconnu, Byakuya prit entre ses doigts le menton du plus jeune et lui fit lever légèrement la tête pour ensuite se baisser et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baisé fu tendre et soulagea la douleur de leurs cœurs meurtrie. Doucement, Renji se leva et sourit à Byakuya qui pour la première fois en plus de 50 ans sourit, heureux que son désormais compagnon acceptait ses sentiments.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils quittèrent Inuzuri sous le regard plein de joie d'un magnifique jeune homme à la longue chevelure violette. Plus jamais c'est deux hommes ne ressentiraient la morsure de l'hiver. Maintenant, ils pourront se réchauffer mutuellement près d'un bon feu de bois et ne plus sentir cette solitude qui les rongeaient lentement de l'intérieur. La chaleur d'un avenir à deux leur ouvrait les bras et c'est sur un nouveau départ que le bonheur se faisant de nouveau présent.

* * *

**Bonsoir ou bonjour :)**

**J'espère que vous aurez passez un bon moment en lisant ce one-shot spécial noël et je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une joyeux noël et tous plein de cadeaux :D**

**Encore un gros merci à ma bêta pour corriger mes écrits :)**

**Bisous, Shimizu-sama**


End file.
